The Assassin's love
by miyuvalentine
Summary: Just as the title says. R&R Oneshot.


dark and light

Rose looked up at the now blackened sky. The weater had changed dramatically in a few minutes. It went from a crystal sunny day to a gloomy day. She clicked to her color creamed horse and rode towards Ylorc. A few weeks ago Rhapsody sent her a letter, requesting her presence in Ylorc immediately. Days went by until her eyes spotted ther mountains of Ylorc in the distance, a thin smile graced her lips as she came closer to her home. As she dismounted, Grunthor pulled her into a bear hug and swung her around before setting her down on the ground. She hugged him and then met up with Rhapsody who escorted her to Gwylliam's library. Her eyes glanced around before she realized that she wasn't alone.

" Achmed, I know your spying on me" Rose called out into the darkness. Her amber eyes managed to spot a dark shaow leaning against the wall.

"You always were the one to seek me out" the sandy voice replied as Achmed stepped into the light revealing his pallor skin and revealed veins.

The only sign of emotion she gave was a smile and she turned and began to walk around the library. Her instincts told her that Achmed's gaze was following her every move. As she walked down one of the asile, her eyes glanced back at Achmed who was staring at her as if he was sighting down a weapon. Her hair caught the firelight and made it look as if it was pure gold when she turned her attention back to walking. Her light footsteps that once echoed across the stone floor were now silent as her gaze was now focused on a peculiar scroll. As she reached out to grabbed the scroll, a hand shot out and seized her wrist with an iron grip.

" Your supposed to look, not touch." Achmed said releasing her from his grip and slowly backed away from her; then blended back into the darkness of the shadows.

Rhapsody greeted Rose at the doorway and led her to her room.

"How was your adventure in Gwylliams' library?"Rhapsody asked

" It was interetsting to say the least."Rose replied

" I take it Achmed followed you?"Rhapsody said holding the room door open and waited till both were in the room to close it.

" Apparently, yes."

" Seems to me that Achmed has taken an interest in you."

"What?!"

"It's true, but you didnt hear it from me."was all Rhapsody said

Now Rose had something to ask Achmed about. Rose woke up from her little nap to the sound of loud banging coming from her room door. She opened it up to reveal Grunthor in the doorway.

"Achmed would like to talk to you in private about something."Grunthor said

" I beg your pardon?"Rose said clenching her fist at her sides.

"That's what 'is majesty said. "Grunthor said closing her door

_Great now I have to go meet him_ she thought as she clothed herself properly in a dress and some shoes and slipped out into the hallway. The sun was setting and the torches had dimmed. which gave her an advantage to sneak by the guards and into Achmed's chamber.

" You called?" she asked quietly

"Yes I did." Achmed said as he stood up from where from he was sitting.

Her voice was caught in her throat when he backed her up against the wall and he placed both hands on either side of her face.

"Achmed?" her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke

"Yes?" he asked as he inched closer to her

" what are you--" she never finished her sentance when he kissed her .

Her body didn't respond to the new emotion that she felt, all that she could do was stand in shock as he broke the kiss and walked out of her periphal vision. She finally released the breath that she held. Her body slumped against the wall and sank to the ground as she tried to recall what happened.

_He kissed me, Achmed the brother, the greatest assassin known in the old world, the king of Ylorc just kissed me_ she thought as her eyes widened.

A shuffling of footsteps and the creaking of a door brought Rose out of her thoughts. Rhapsody was at her side, concern was written on her face.

"Did he do anything bad to you?"she asked

Rose shook her head and contined to stare out the window. Her mind was somwhere far away. The warmth of his lips still lingered on hers. Almost instantly her hand touched her lips and she smiled somewhat from her hidden mouth.

"Are you dehydrated?"Rhapsody asked placing a hand on Rose's forehead to check for a fever.

" No, Rhapsody I'm not ill." she said standing up.

A slender hand touched her eldow and led her to her room. once Rhapsody made sure she was ok, Rose changed out of her dress and into her nightgown then went into bed and fell asleep.

"Achmed you truly are a mystery."she mumbled in her sleep. Unknown to her that Achmed was standing at her bedside.

"You have no idea." he said removing his veil that hid his gruesome face.

Slowly he leaned over and brushed his lips against her temple and walked out into the hallway.

Rose woke and being the crafty girl that she is, walked quietly into the hallway and into the cauldron. She spotted the doors that led out into Ylorc and began making her way to them without any regard for the fact that someone else was in the room.

" It's not wise to sneak out."said Achmed.

she turned and saw him sitting on the throne with his eyes closed.

"So? whose going to stop me hm?" she challenged.

he opened his eyes and rose up from the throne and strode over to Rose; staring her down with mismatched eyes. She met his back with equal intensity.

"Me." he said backing her up into the shadowy part of the throne room.

Her heart began to race and pounding so loudly that she thought it might leap out of her chest. Rose could feel his eyes boring into hers' as if he was searching for something deep within her. For a few moments she forgot her fear of him as she removed his veil, brushing her lips against his. She felt him tense up, but relax just as quickly and responded to the kiss. Time seemed to slow for the two as they kissed; desperate for eachothers warmth and comfort. Just as the kiss started heating up, Rose gently broke the kiss, her lungs literally screaming for air. She couldn't help but gave at his face with a soft smile. Some people have called him a monster for his actions. Yet Rose knew that he was her monster.

" I love you Achmed, I have loved you ever since you saved me and jo from our horrible fate." Rose said placing her head on his chest. Her eyes closed as she listened to his heartbeat.

"I have been confused about my own feelings ever since I rescued you from the temple, but now I truly understand them." he said encasing her in his arms and sighing deeply.

"you think he knows were here?"Rhapsody whispered to Grunthor as the peeked out from behind their hiding place.

" Yes, he does. He just doesn't show it" Grunthor replied

" I think I hear wedding bells." Rhapsody joked

" I don't hear weddin bells, but what I do hear is the mess hall calling me." Grunthor said walking down the hallway.

" Good luck to you both."Rhapsody said then turned and jogged down the hallway to catch up with Grunthor.


End file.
